Mariage pour tous
by Hermystic
Summary: Ginny et Hermione se plient à la loi pour le mariage du Ministère de la Magie. Femslash


**Titre :** Mariage pour tous

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a pu produire ! C'est pourquoi tout est à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello par ici ! J'ai posté un peu sauvagement le texte sans présenter le contexte d'écriture, désolée ! J'ai été prise par le timing assez serré pour rendre cette petite production ... Ceci est donc ma participation au concours de starck29 organisé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il y avait quelques contraintes à respecter dont celle d'insérer les personnages d'Hermione, de Draco, d'Irma Pince et d'Albus Dumbledore, de glisser du family, du het et une loi sur le mariage. Je n'ai pas de grandes connaissances en droit donc par avance je m'excuse si mes propos ne sont pas tout à fait justes ... :p En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)  


* * *

Hermione, Ginny et d'autres étaient revenus à Poudlard pour achever ou continuer leur scolarité selon les avancés des uns et des autres. Le fait de revenir à l'école était aussi considéré comme un répit pour beaucoup d'élèves qui ne savaient pas que faire maintenant que la guerre était achevée. Cela était une bouffée d'air frais pour tout le monde d'autant plus que les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus à leur écoute que les années précédentes.

Les jeunes gens savaient que la guerre avait créé son lot de blessés, de prisonniers et surtout de morts. Les blessures se soignaient doucement mais sûrement, les procès avaient lieu en bonne et due forme tandis que les morts étaient honorés par les familles. Ces quelques mois avaient été compliqués mais ils avaient tous la tête hors de l'eau. Le résultat de cette guerre était que la population du monde sorcier était en chute libre.

Tout le monde en était conscient. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle personne ne fut surpris par la loi sur le mariage imposée par le Ministère de la Magie. Cela accéléra les projets de vie commune de certains couples tandis que d'autres ne savaient pas vraiment que faire. C'était le cas de bon nombre d'étudiants à Poudlard. Le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres suscitant même des rapprochements entre les différentes maisons. Après tout, cette loi concernait tout le monde quelle que soit la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient.

Hermione et Ginny s'en rendaient bien compte. Il y avait bien quelques rixes au détour de couloirs mais la guerre avait marqué les mentalités des uns et des autres. L'apaisement était de mise à Poudlard et cela soulageait les personnes qui avaient l'habitude d'être prises pour cible. Cela était notamment le cas d'Hermione. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réfugier dans l'antre d'Irma Pince, seule ou en compagnie de Ginny.

En effet, les événements passés avaient joué en leur faveur et toutes les deux s'étaient rendues compte de leur attachement mutuel. Elles avaient décidé de sortir ensemble lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à Poudlard. Elles voulaient voir si leur couple pouvait fonctionner en se côtoyant au quotidien tout en ayant une part d'indépendance. Cela était compliqué en étant à l'école mais elles s'en sortaient. Elles discutaient à voix basse de ce qu'elles feraient à la sortie de Poudlard d'Hermione.

La situation de la brune était sans doute la plus urgente mais elle réussissait à rassurer sa petite amie sur le sujet. Cette dernière se sentait apaiser par les mots d'Hermione. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que tout le monde n'était pas dans leur situation à commencer par Draco Malfoy qui était toujours tendu à l'approche d'Astoria Greengrass. La serpentarde, qui était sa cadette d'un an, essayait de briser le masque mais ce n'était guère simple. Les discussions étaient mouvementées ce qui attirait inévitablement l'attention sur eux. Le blond se renfrognait et sortait suivi de celle qui serait sa future épouse. Les commentaires allaient bon train.

« Pas facile pour tout le monde visiblement, commenta Ginny.

\- En même temps, si c'est un mariage arrangé dès le début, la loi accélère simplement les choses ce qui n'est pas simple j'imagine, dit Hermione, soucieuse.

\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à tout ça ? demanda la rouquine surprise.

\- Depuis que je veux savoir si la loi est contraignante pour les couples comme le nôtre, répondit la brune en prenant la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

\- Et alors … ? fit Ginny, anxieuse.

\- Je n'ai rien vu qui allait à l'encontre de mariages homosexuels, affirma Hermione, et comme le dit si bien ce proverbe moldu « qui ne dit mot consent », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, même si ... fit-elle, hésitante.

\- Même si … ? reprit sa petite amie, inquiète.

\- Est-ce que fonder une famille fait parti de tes projets futurs ? questionna la brunette en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat et de toute manière, nous ne … Oh non … fit Ginny en comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir.

\- Nous avons de la « chance », commença-t-elle en mimant des guillemets, qu'il n'y ait pas de dates précises pour fonder une famille, cela nous donnera le temps de trouver une solution parce que je ne me vois pas vraiment demander à un de tes frères de me faire des enfants … acheva-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- C'est vrai que cela risque de faire … bizarre … Et je ne me vois pas non plus demander à quelqu'un que je connais, j'aurai l'impression de … de te trahir » fit Ginny qui eut un rire nerveux.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, anxieuses. Elles savaient qu'elles allaient pouvoir se marier rapidement mais elles ignoraient si les autorités allaient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues quant à la fondation de leur famille. Elles espéraient que non. Dans le pire des cas, elles avaient de nombreuses excuses à leur portée : Hermione voulait continuer ses études après Poudlard, Ginny devait finir sa scolarité à l'école, elles devaient avoir une situation stable tant financièrement que matériellement, elles voulaient en profiter pour voyager ici et là. Elles en avaient un peu parlé et même si ce n'était pas encore concret, elles avaient déjà une bonne idée de la route qu'elles allaient entreprendre et qui se ferait ensemble.

Ce fut la bibliothécaire qui les mit gentiment à la porte. Confuses, les deux jeunes filles consultèrent l'heure et constatèrent qu'il était l'heure du diner. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle tout en devisant de choses et d'autres. Les mains se frôlaient, s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre avant de se détacher en entendant les rumeurs des conversations non loin d'elles. Cet automatisme était plus fort qu'elles mais Hermione avait expliqué la position des moldus sur les couples comme le leur. La complexité des choses avait rendu Ginny coite mais elle comprenait la distance mise quand elles étaient ensemble en public.

Leur entrée laissa un léger blanc comme souvent quand des vainqueurs de la guerre entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations reprirent aussitôt permettant à Ginny et Hermione de s'installer à leur table. Ron et Harry avaient gardé des places à leur amie et sœur. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent des cours passés et à venir. La discussion paraissait anodine mais c'était le seul sujet qui mettait tout le monde d'accord à ce moment-là. Il était vrai que cela aurait été plus simple si Hermione était avec Ron et Ginny avec Harry mais elles n'avaient pas choisi de tomber amoureuse l'une de l'autre. C'était arrivé comme ça.

xXx

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres formant semaines puis mois. La fin de l'année approchait quand Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à parler sérieusement de la cérémonie du mariage ainsi que de l'endroit où elles allaient aménager. Hermione pensait prendre un logement temporaire à Pré-au-Lard avant d'avoir quelque chose de définitif surtout si elles bougeaient beaucoup que cela soit pour leurs études ou leurs futurs voyages. Ginny approuva les propos d'Hermione d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle regardait le catalogue de tenues de mariage. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Hermione prit le prospectus des mains de sa petite amie et tourna rapidement les pages. La jeune fille choisit assez rapidement sa tenue qui allait se constituer d'un pantalon à pince avec de fines bandes blanches tandis que le haut était composé d'une tunique blanche avec des motifs floqués. L'ensemble était simple mais élégant. Ginny trouva la tenue inspirante et se décida à son tour pour une tenue similaire mais avec un haut plus court. Le couple choisit aussi des robes sorcières légères et ouvertes sur le devant ce qui laisseraient apparaitre leur tenue. Satisfaites de leur choix, elles envoyèrent le bon de commande avec une avance.

Les tenues arrivèrent quelques semaines plus tard. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elles les découvrirent dans l'intimité de leur dortoir alors que tout le monde ou presque était censé être en train de réviser pour les examens. Elles se figèrent en les voyant avant de se regarder. Voir leur tenue de mariage rendait l'événement encore plus réel. Avec émotion, Ginny prit la main d'Hermione et déposa de multiples baisers. La multiplication de ces effleurements fit frissonner la brune qui sentit l'ambiance changer.

De sa main libre, elle rapprocha Ginny de son corps et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ginny lâcha leurs mains liées et répondit au baiser. Les mains ne restèrent pas inactives et passèrent sous les vêtements faisant un sort à ceux-ci. Les corps chauds, elles reculèrent sur le lit de Ginny pour être à leur aise avant de reprendre leur exploration des corps. Mains, lèvres, elles mirent tout ce qu'elles purent pour s'aimer avec tendresse. Echevelées, elles se reposèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Parce que là était leur place.

xXx

Les examens s'étaient achevés et tout le monde était sûr de s'en être sorti même si Hermione était plus nerveuse que les autres. Ginny se moquait d'elle avec bonhomie. Après tout, la brunette était l'élève la plus brillante de leur promotion. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser aux résultats puisqu'elle devait se concentrer sur les préparatifs du mariage. Ce fut devant le portrait d'un Albus Dumbledore ému qu'elles firent leur demande à leur ancienne professeure de métamorphose. Ainsi, avec l'autorisation de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, la cérémonie allait avoir lieu dans le parc de Poudlard un an et quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. C'était tout un symbole pour elles, pour leurs invités.

En plus de leurs proches comprenant famille, amis, camarades et professeurs, Hermione et Ginny avaient dû convenir d'inviter quelques officiels du Ministère étant les premières à appliquer la loi. Cela ne les enchantait guère mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elles devaient faire avec. Elles espéraient juste que cela n'entacherait pas ce qui devait être _leur_ moment.

Dans la fébrilité de l'instant présent, elles firent fi de tous leurs invités. Les deux femmes étaient concentrées l'une sur l'autre. Ginny était au bras de son père tandis qu'Hermione l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Elles se découvraient enfin dans leurs tenues respectives qui, une fois ajustées comme elles se devaient, leur seyaient à merveille. Ce fut une fois devant le mage marieur qu'elles purent s'admirer de près.

La cérémonie se déroula sans un accroc. Elles avaient demandé à faire un mélange des traditions. Ainsi elles échangèrent leur magie les liant l'une à l'autre avant de s'embrasser sous les applaudissements de la foule. Pour l'éternité, elles étaient unies par les liens sacrés du mariage.

xXx

Dix années s'écoulèrent depuis leur mariage. Tout n'avait pas été rose, loin de là mais les deux femmes avaient fait front ensemble. Elles avaient achevé leurs études avec brio. Hermione s'était tournée vers le droit magique et moldu tandis que Ginny s'était tournée vers l'éducation des plus jeunes. Toutes les deux avaient à cœur d'aider leur prochain.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de voyager dans le monde et de faire ce qu'elles aimaient le plus. Après tout, elles avaient l'étonnante capacité de se faire accepter par tous grâce à leur gentillesse, leur patience, leur affection, leur empathie. Elles restèrent unies en toutes circonstances. Elles le furent encore plus à leur retour quand elles durent faire face à l'insistance de la famille de Ginny quant à la formation de leur famille. Mais elles ne cédèrent pas. D'autant plus que les frères de Ginny étaient mariés et avaient déjà des enfants y compris Ron qui s'était marié avec Lavande.

La paix était désormais de mise entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny et ce grâce au temps qui avait fait son œuvre. Tout le monde faisait sa vie de son côté mais les retrouvailles étaient toujours festives. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle les deux femmes pensaient sérieusement à faire de Harry et Ron les parrains de leurs enfants. Grâce à son attachement au monde moldu, Hermione s'était tenue au courant de l'avancée des droits moldus quant aux couples comme le leur. Ainsi quand le gouvernement britannique autorisa les couples de même sexe à avoir des enfants grâce à la médecine, elles n'hésitèrent pas et firent toutes les démarches nécessaires.

Cela leur prit du temps du fait que Ginny n'avait pas vraiment d'identité dans le monde moldu contrairement à Hermione. Cette dernière avait dû falsifier quelques documents pour que tout soit en ordre. Les rendez-vous médicaux s'enchainèrent tout comme les prises d'hormones par Hermione qui voulait porter leurs enfants. La joie du début laissa la place à la désillusion. Hermione se doutait que cela ne marcherait pas du premier coup. Même si elle aurait aimé que ses parents soient là pour la voir, pour l'aider, pour lui remonter le moral, elle put compter sur le soutien de son épouse et de ses meilleurs amis, qui voyaient bien que c'était un projet qui lui tenait à cœur.

La seconde tentative fut la bonne. Hermione tomba enceinte de jumeaux ce qui l'épuisa plus que si c'était une grossesse avec un seul bébé. Pourtant, elle et Ginny furent heureuses de cet événement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles étaient prêtes à accueillir des petits êtres qui seraient de leur sang ou presque. Elles durent attendre la naissance des jumeaux pour qu'elles puissent faire le rituel d'adoption plénière devant le tribunal sorcier et moldu. Ainsi l'inconnu qui avait participé à la fécondation des enfants n'avait plus aucuns droits laissant à Ginny le droit d'être le second parent des enfants. Le tribunal moldu fut une simple formalité administrative contrairement au tribunal sorcier qui faisait en sorte, grâce à la Magie, que les enfants aient le sang de Ginny dans leurs veines. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que Ron et Luna ainsi qu'Harry et Daphné furent respectivement les parrains et marraines magiques de Rose et Hugo Weasley-Granger. Ces derniers agrandirent la famille Weasley faisant ainsi le bonheur de leurs mères pour de nombreuses années.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
